


A Kantonian Welcome

by Webdog177



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: Years after Moon became Alola's first Champion and Lillie left for Kanto, the two friends reunite. But, as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Have their years apart caused their friendship to dwindle, or did it simply help make their mutual attraction all the more obvious? [Post-game / LilliexMoon]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or it's characters. I just like to mess around with them.
> 
> Enjoy.

0 - 0 - 0

**A Kantonian Welcome**

0 - 0 - 0

**Lillie**

It felt weird sneaking into Moon's darkened house, my shoes left outside in an effort to make as little noise as possible. As it was, the Butterfree's in my stomach flipped and fluttered about, still excited about the amazing revelations that Moon – the first Alolan Champion herself, and perhaps my oldest friend – actually liked me like that.

Even as children, we had taken to each other almost immediately. I had been starved for a friend, companionship, and even though Nebby was great, he wasn't Moon. And Moon was…

Well, nobody was quite like Moon. Even after my years spent abroad in Kanto, my brief time in Shinnoh and Kalos, the many people I met and travelled with, I never met anyone quite like Moon. She was unique; with her own way of doing things with her own style. She arrived to Alola with no real goal in mind other than to live her life, and was given the opportunity to complete the Grand Island Challenge.

And complete it she did, and then some.

I felt something squeeze my hand and I blinked up to find Moon half-turned back towards me, a reassuring smile decorating her face. I smiled back, a little nervous now that the moment we had on the beach was over and my nerves started to get the better of me, and returned her squeeze with a firm one of my own.

We didn't get very far towards her bedroom before I stepped on something small and distinctively furry beneath my bare foot, and I lurched in shock, jumping away as an irritated growl emanated from where I had stepped.

"Meowth!" Moon hissed, whirling around and doing an admirable job of keeping her grip on my hand as I flailed, searched the darkened floor for where the noise had come from.

The telltale glint of gold sparkled in what little light there was, and a pair of large eyes opened, peering at me in disdain. I had apparently forgotten about Moon's pet Meowth, who had been leisurely napping on the floor of her living room. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the light to be able to make out the animal's beige-tinged coat – proof that the Meowth was not originally from Alola, as a native Meowth would be almost impossible to spot in the dark with its indigo fur – and I winced as I realized I may have just ended the night prematurely with a poorly chosen step.

"Meeeoooow." The Scratch Cat Pokemon growled, pushing itself up off the floor with an unhappy expression on it's usually amiable face.

Under most circumstances, Meowth as a breed were a pretty mischievous lot, causing trouble and stealing whatever small nick-knacks that catch their attention. Coins were usually their favorite, and they would spend quite a bit of time hoarding coins from passing trainers, hiding it away, never to be spent. I remembered hearing about a trainer coming across a Meowth's stash once in Hoenn, and the total amount equaling around a million and a half G. Just goes to show what a particularly devious Meowth could do, camping along a route with nothing but Youngsters and Lasses.

This Meowth, however, did not look particularly mischievous. Nor did he look in the mood for stealing my pocket change. He looked like a Pokemon that had been woken up from a comfortable sleep by a blundering human.

In other words, he looked extremely unamused.

"Meowth!" Moon whispered, shushing the animal with a desperate hand gesture. "Not so loud! Are you trying to wake mom up?"

Meowth blinked once, and then turned his eyes slowly towards me. I stared back, watching as the irritation in its' expression slowly dwindled, making way for confusion, and then surprise. After a moment his eyes fell to mine and Moon's clasped hands, and then back up to her.

"Eowth?" He asked, and even though I had no idea what the Pokemon meant to say, Moon clearly had an idea.

"Yes! So don't wake her up!"

One of Meowth's large eyebrows rose in an odd, yet somehow accurate, display of incredulousness. He crossed his paws over his thin chest and seemed to puff up a little.

"Meowth," he stated flatly.

Moon groaned, "Oh, come on! I don't tell on you when you bury dead Pikipeks in the front yard!"

Meowth shrugged uncaringly and shook his head. "Meow~"

I peered nervously at Moon, who seemed to be grinding her teeth in frustration. After a few moments of tentative silence, the girl seemed to deflate. "Alright… what do you want?"

Meowth flashed his teeth and held out a single paw, rubbing his claws together in a gesture that even I understood. Moon hissed between her teeth and dug in her pocket for a moment before finally pulling out a pair of coins. She tossed them towards the animal, who snatched out of the air with the skill of a practiced coin thief.

"Meowth." He replied, satisfied.

"Yea, whatever." Moon bit out angrily as the creature sauntered off towards the door to the porch. "The next time you bring home a girl, I'm totally gonna tell mom."

Meowth didn't respond, simply flicking his tail a bit towards the two of us in parting as he disappeared through the open doorway, likely to add his spoils to his ever-growing stash of pilfered coins.

As I took a moment to wonder how much of Moon's pocket change now belonged to her pet, Moon let out a heavy sigh and tugged my arm. "Come on," She muttered, "Let's just go to my room. He won't bother us any more tonight."

"Tonight?" I echoed as I found myself pulled along past the living room, down a short hallway and then in front of Moon's room. I remembered visiting it once, when we were kids during her Island Challenge, and had distinct memories of boxes, still packed from her recent move, a few assorted posters of notable trainers and individuals, and a bed piled high with toys and plushies. I found it hard to imagine that this girl - the reigning champion of Alola - would still have such toys lying around, but then again, you never know.

As Moon opened the door and ushered me in, I was surprised to see that there were still boxes piled in a corner of the room - less so than before, but surely she had lived here long enough to unpack her things - and toys still littering her bed. I caught a glimpse of the distinctive yellow coat of a Pikachu before Moon cursed softly to herself, scrambled over to her bed, and did her best to hide her toys in the gap between her bed and the wall.

When she was finished she took a moment to kick a Caterpie plushy into a corner of the room and smooth out her rumpled covers. She then turned back to me, her cheeks slightly darkened. "Um, sorry..." She mumbled. "I haven't been here in a while, like I said."

I couldn't keep the smile from my face, "Just how many toys do you have?"

She blinked, and then raised a hand to her cheek thoughtfully. "Um… like, fifty? Only ten or so of them are actually stuffed, though. The rest are figurines and stuff. Most of those are all in… boxes." She finished lamely, shuffling her feet. "Can you, can you forget I said that? That's kind of a weird hobby for a regional champion to have, after all."

Shaking my head, I padded over to her desk and examined the small Tyranitar figurine on it. It was only half-painted - the majority of it a dull, scaly green and bits and pieces of the body still its base metallic gray - but I could tell it was a high quality model just from looking. Moon had been taking her time with painting it; it looked almost real.

"I don't think it's a weird hobby," I finally said, turning away from the desk to face her. "I think its cute."

Moon's face darkened even more, and she ducked her head, mumbling under hear breath.

"What?" I asked, leaning forward slightly.

Another mumble.

"You'll have to speak up, Moon. I can't hear you."

Finally, she lifted her head and her eyes sought out mine. "I said, I think you're cute."

My stomach flipped a little upon hearing those words, and I couldn't stop the grin that crept across my face. I suppose I should have come off as more demure, more shy and modest, but quite honestly, this was what I had wanted to hear since I realized I had been attracted to Moon.

Maybe the saying was true? Absence makes the heart grow fonder? I had certainly grown fonder of Moon in the years we'd been apart, simply relying on holo-calls and messages to keep in touch. And I remembered - vividly - every single call, every single letter we sent to each other over the years, and how each time I would feel my heart flutter, and my stomach churn with something I couldn't name; something I couldn't understand.

When I brought up my confusing feelings to my mother, a placid little smile flickered across her face, like the one she always had when reminiscing about father, and told me that you sometimes felt this way about people you cared deeply about. She felt this way about father, and my father had felt this way about her. Because I was feeling this way about Moon, it soon became clear that I had been harboring feelings for my friend, only just realizing it then.

And now, here, alone with the girl - no, young woman - herself, I could finally say the words I had wanted to say to her for years.

"I think you are cute, too." I said softly. Swallowing against a suddenly dry throat, I continued, "I always have, ever since we were kids. I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met.

"Ah-" Moon breathed, but I cut her off gently.

"I'm telling the truth," I said, taking a step forward. The girl blinked her slightly slanted eyes - her Kantonian heritage, now that I could recognize the trait - and her mouth shut with a 'click'.

"When I was away with Mother, all I could think about was you. All I ever thought about was you; your face, your eyes, your…" I paused, my eyes flicking down the lines in her youthful face to her lips. There were pink, plump, with her bottom lip slightly puffier than the upper one. "Your lips…"

My breath caught in my throat when I realized I had said that aloud, and from Moon's quick intake of air, it seemed she had heard as well.

The air suddenly felt heavy, hot, and more humid than even the hottest day of the year, and I felt the smallest bead of sweat trickle down my back between my shoulderblades despite the cool breeze fluttering through the open window. My long hair seemed to stand on end, and my mouth suddenly felt bone dry.

It was as if we were back on the beach again, sitting so close to each other we could feel each other's heartbeat through our skin. I could smell her; a tangy scent of wildflowers and sweat - likely from travleling so much in the native Alolan climate. I could feel the heat from her body, even when she was so far away on the other side of the room. I could hear her breath, steadily at first, but slowly gaining in pitch and frequency the longer the silence stretched on.

Unable to look away from her, my eyes roamed over her, taking in every part of her body. Her shoulders moving with each breath, her chest visibly rising and falling underneath her loose, airy shirt. Her hands were on her bed, her thin blanket grasped tightly between her fingers. Her bare legs tensed, her thighs pressing together in such a way I felt compelled to mimic, if for no other reason that the sudden tension that hung thick in the air made me suddenly and horribly aroused.

"Lillie…" Moon said from her perch on the bed, and the way her lips and tongue seemed to caress my name seemed to shatter the tension building in the air around us. Before either of us seemed to realize it I had crossed the room and leaned down, pressing my lips firmly to hers in a kiss.

Moon's body tensed for the barest moment - likely in surprise - but relaxed just as quickly, melting against my lips and sliding a single arm behind my neck in an effort to pull me closer. I felt her groan into my mouth, a soft rumble vibrating from her throat into mine, and it was all the permission I needed to continue.

Not like I could stop at this point, anyway.

Kissing Moon was everything I had ever dreamed about. It was absolutely perfect; the way her lips moved against mine, their softness, the lingering taste of fruit juice from the welcoming party, and her breath ghosting across my lips every time we pulled away from each other, only return a moment later for more. Her hand at the back of my neck slowly made its way to my head and I felt thin fingers thread themselves in my hair, her other hand moving from its place on the bed to cradle my hip, grasping and tugging in effort to bring me closer to her.

I gasped as I felt Moon's tongue swipe hesitantly across my lips and it was on instinct that I allowed my tongue to peek out, stroking hers lazily with my own. The mere feeling of our tongues meeting and sliding across each other was enough to set my blood on fire, to send tingles up and down my body as I seemed to hum with excitement and anticipation. I moaned softly into Moon's mouth as my hands slid up her back to her head, copying her action in tugging at her soft, dark strands of hair as I met her kisses more forcefully, my moan deepening as I felt her body press into mine.

This was better - much better - than keeping her feelings bottled up inside all those years, always wanting to tell her but never having the courage. Whether it was because of the distance between the two of us, only able to communicate through messages or holo-calls, or simply because I had lacked the courage before this. I groaned again as I felt Moon's breasts rub against mine through the thin material of our her shirt and my dress, and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to get rid of those layers keeping up apart.

Oh la i ka'u mau, Tau Koko… Why hadn't we done this years ago?

The need for air forced me to break away from Moon and her lips and I pulled back, my breaths coming hot and heavy. I smiled shakily down at her, and was rewarded with a shy grin in return. I had hoped, dreamed even, about this moment for the longest time, and I was surprised - but pleased - at the sudden and powerful feeling of our connection to each other. And from the blush that darkened her tanned cheeks as she looked up at me, it was obvious that Moon was happy as well.

Hesitant to break the fragile calm that had settled around us, and more than willing to just look at her and bask in the moment, I sighed softly and dipped my head down to rest my forehead against Moon's. I felt my lips curl up into a small grin to match hers as my fingers tangled themselves freely in her shorter hair and draw small patterns along her scalp.

"Moon," I murmured, just because I could. I felt no shame in whispering the name of the person I had feelings for, even for no other reason than to whisper her name like it was a treasure worth whispering. She nuzzled at my face, rubbing her nose against my cheek and I felt her breath, hot and slightly shaky, puff against my ear. Seconds ticked by as I stood there leaning over Moon, simply breathing in her scent and listening to her breathing, but my heart refused to still, its rapid thumping in my chest proof of how much I wanted - no, needed - this.

"Yea?" Moon finally asked, moving her face to brush her lips across my cheek in the simplest, barest of touches.

"Kiss me again?"

She giggled lightly, her shoulders shaking to accompany the fluttery sound, and her eyes sparkled with delight. "You don't even have to ask." She breathed and, first pressing her lips against the corner of my mouth, she took another deep breath and recaptured my mouth in a slower, deeper, and far more expectant kiss.

Our hands soon left their places in each others hair to drift downwards, roaming with a deliberate hesitancy as our kisses grew deeper and more demanding. They slowly moved over subtle curves, lightly tugged and grasped at shirts and shorts and dress until a hitched gasp that tumbled from my mouth encouraged a more direct touch.

I sighed heavily into Moon's mouth as I felt her hand slowly snake up from the bottom of my dress, skim over my hips and press her fingers into the flesh of my abdomen, leaving a burning trail in their wake that had nothing to do with the local climate. It was incredible, every touch and every movement of their hands a new sensation, and I found myself wishing with all my heart that my dress was gone and I could feel more of Moon's hands on my naked skin. I lurched slightly, biting my lip as I felt her fingertips skim over the curve of my ribs and I groaned, my nipples tightening in anticipation as I waited with admirable patience for her hand to finish its journey up.

And after what felt to me like hours, it finally did.

I felt more than heard the long, reedy mewl that spilled from my lips as Moon's fingers brush against the underside of my breasts, and the featherlight touch was more than enough to set every nerve ending on my body on edge and cause a flood of desire to settle wetly between my thighs.

Moon stilled, her face pulling away just enough to blink up at me in confusion, "What? Am I going to fast?"

"No," I whined, reaching down and shamelessly hiking up the bottom of my dress to my hips so I could slip my own hand underneath to capture her wrist and pull her hand up onto my breast. I arched my back as her fingers wrapped about me, her palm rubbing against the skin of my nipple. "Touch me, Moon."

Had I been any less aroused at the moment, I would have maybe felt a little ashamed of my display of wanton need and the desire leaking into my tone. But with Moon underneath me and her hand palming my breast in the way I always dreamed she would, I couldn't find it in me to care about how desperate I sounded.

Her eyes sparkled again, and her lips curled into a grin as she licked her lips. "Lillie," She muttered softly, lifting her head up again to pepper my lips and jaw with kisses. She squeezed her hand around my naked breast - I had decided not to wear a bra that evening, mainly because it was hotter than I had grown used to and I couldn't be bothered - and I whimpered again as her other hand rose to join the other, grasping my other breast and kneading it gently.

"Lillie, you feel so soft." Moon whispered against my ear. I tried to stammer a reply, but only got as far as stuttering a few consonants and vowels before she claimed my lips in another kiss that was instantly hot and hungry. I whimpered as I felt her thumb brush against my nipple, and my body shivered as my hips bucked forward, pressing further into the curve of Moon's body against the bed.

Moon hummed deep in her throat as she pulled back to gaze up at me. She pulled a hand away from my breast - much to my disappointment - to reach up and brush a few strands of my hair from my face. "You're so beautiful, Lille." She whispered, brushing her thumb over my nipple again, eliciting a quiet hiss from my lips as a spark of pleasure coursed through me at the touch.

"R-really?" I managed to choke out despite Moon's attention to my breast being a decidedly efficient distraction.

"Yea," Moon crooned softly, tugging me close to her and tailing a line of kisses down my jaw, sucking lightly at the small hollow just below my ear and closing her teeth gently on my earlobe. A throaty whine unlike any other I heard from me before tumbled out from my lips, and Moon giggled, smothering my neck and collarbone with small, fluttery kisses, nips and licks. I rewarded her efforts with small sounds and meaningless words, hoping she would take my cues to continue unperturbed.

As she kissed and nibbled her way down to my shoulder, I shifted my legs underneath me so that I climbed on the bed and straddled her, my hips rolling forward inconsistently against Moon's waist and thighs - anything I could get at, really - and the girl eventually sighed, pressing one last lingering kiss to my neck before moving on.

She left a meandering, almost lazy, trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses down my throat until she reached she top of my dress, where she flicked her tongue out and dipped it underneath the material, prompting another shiver of delight to creep up my spine. She fluttered her tongue back up to my collarbone, smoothing it over my skin and chuckling at the breathy sigh that puffed up from my throat at her touch.

"Can I…?" I heard her whisper in my ear. Her question was joined by a meaningful squeeze of my breast and a purposeful lick against my neck and I shivered again, understanding at once what she wanted from me.

"Yes." I nodded, wanting nothing more than to feel her mouth on my bare skin.

It took some shifting and a few giggled apologies from moving the wrong leg, but eventually Moon and I found our positions switched - myself laying back on her bed and she kneeling above me, her legs straddling my hips and her arms on either side of my head. We both smiled shyly at each other for a few moments, and then I nodded.

Moon then slipped the very top of my dress down over my breasts and dipped her head down to brush a kiss over the pebbled skin of my erect nipple. I whimpered at the touch, and Moon grinned in response, painting a slow, broad lick over my breast and even I was surprised by the erotic groan that followed.

Everything was perfect - absolutely perfect… and I wanted more.

As Moon closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around my breast, tugging at it gently before giving it the lightest of sucks, I moaned, arching my back up into her mouth. She reached around with her hands and took hold of my ribs, pinning me down on the bed in an effort to keep me from fidgeting too much.

I grunted aloud, frustrated at her methods, "Moon…" I whined, my head rolling back onto the bed as I reveled in her wandering hands. "Please - don't tease me."

There was an audible 'pop' as Moon pulled away from my breast, "Are you sure?"

I nodded vigorously, "Yes... I've wanted this for so long. Please, I can't wait anymore."

Moon took another deep breath and smiled shyly down at me, and then pushed herself up to reach for the ends of my dress. It wasn't a very long one - a simple white summer dress reminiscent of the one I wore while tagging along with Moon during her trials - and the mere sight of her fingers disappearing beneath the hem of the white fabric was enough to arouse me even further. I fought to keep from fidgeting as her hands roamed along the skin of my thighs to my hips, the dress gathering along the back of her hands as she glided her hands higher along my body. I felt my pulse quicken and my heartbeat thump in my chest as more of my body was exposed to Moon, and I had to bite my lip to keep the moan that threatened to spill from my lips at the look in her eyes as my dress finally bunched over my hips.

"Oh, Lillie…" Moon breathed, her voice fill with unabashed awe at what she saw. My panties were a pale white, as to match my dress, and I couldn't help but shut my eyes in embarrassment as I felt her stare at me. It wasn't until I felt her thin fingers skim back down from my hips to the inside of my thighs that I chanced a glance back down.

Moon's eyes watched me unblinkingly as she ran a single finger up my center. I was wearing underwear, of course, but as wet as I was I may as well have been wearing nothing at all. The touch was light, almost hesitant, but even such a soft gesture was decadent, enough to prompt a breathless groan from my lips as she slid her finger across the fabric to slowly trace the line of my hipbones, all the way up to where the skin of my belly met the elastic of my panties. I wanted to shut my eyes and arch my back, beg for Moon to get on with it… but really, if I were in her position, I would probably be taking my time, too.

Ah well, my turn would come eventually. Until then, I was more than willing to suffer through whatever Moon had planned for me.

Until then, I would be patient and enjoy what was to come...

0 - 0 - 0

**To be concluded…**


	2. Chapter 2

0 - 0 - 0

**A Kantonian Welcome**

0 - 0 - 0

**Moon**

It was hot that night. Well, it was hot every night. It was one of things I noticed first when I moved from Kanto to Alola and perhaps the hardest to get used to. I ended up never unpacking my warmer clothes - they still were still in the boxes stuffed in the corner of my room - and buying all new clothes for the warmer climate at every city I visited during my Island Challenge seemed easier.

But even with the humidity and the sweltering heat that seemed to cover me like the heaviest quilt, even with the window always opened and a ceiling fan I had rarely ever turned off, it never seemed to be hotter than this moment right now, with Lillie writhing half-naked beneath me, her skin a bright pink under my hands and her dress bunched up around her waist.

I felt sweat pooling at the small of my back, under my arms and between my legs - though, really, I was turned on enough to admit that it wasn't  _sweat_  between my thighs and making me want to grind against her leg like some kind of Rockruff in heat.

Call me shameless if you want, but damn it, I had dreamed about this moment for years and I wasn't about to mince words now.

I wanted Lillie. More than anything, I wanted her. And for the first time in many years, I knew she wanted me, too.

"You're perfect." I breathed quietly, leaning down to deposit a soft kiss to the skin of Lillie's stomach. Lillie whimpered aloud at the touch and I chuckled, dipping my tongue into the slight hollow of her bellybutton. I kissed, licked and moved my teeth along her skin, and each time I did Lillie would fidget, a new sound escaping her lips to hang in the air around us.

Eventually I dropped one last kiss to Lillie's navel before moving on, brushing my lips over her abdomen and pushing her dress higher and higher. My breath hitched in my throat, my heartbeat thudding painfully in my chest as Lillie's breasts were finally - agonizingly - revealed to me, nipples erect, begging to be touched, to be tasted.

"So perfect." I repeated, even as I felt Lillie tug at my arms to help me finish pulling her dress over her head. I smirked slightly at the girl's impatience, and lowered my head to paint more licks over each of her nipples, a promise that I would return and them them the attention they so deserved, and then I moved on, my tongue dragging lazy but arousing patterns on her chest as I finished pulling her dress up and over her head, and tossing it carelessly away. "But you're so impatient."

Lillie huffed petulantly, her eyes narrowing as she reached up and all but ripped my shirt over my own head, throwing it without much further ado to join the growing pile of clothing in the corner of the room.

We couldn't help but giggle at the lack of drama involved with my discarded clothing, but as quickly as we started our laughter died, and I leaned down to press my lips to Lillie's in a hungry kiss, our naked torsos touching for the first time.

Our kisses had been wonderful, fabulous moments filled with energy, but I could only describe the feeling of our bare breasts rubbing against each other as electric, as if we were jolted by a rampaging magnemite and our skin sizzled with crackling bolts of pleasure.

I moaned heavily, shifting so that I was lying between Lillie's legs, my hips nestling snugly between her thighs as our mouths battled with a ferocity I rarely ever found myself displaying. Our tongues stroked together in a sensuous, erotic dance as our hands roamed freely, touching and groping everywhere we could reach as our hips began in instinctively rock together.

Surprisingly, Lillie was the first one to push us past out newly established baseline, and the did so boldly and aggressively by hooking her left leg up over my hip as she dug the fingers of her right hand into my rear and pulled. My hips ground deliciously into her and I nearly swooned upon hearing the hitched moan that tumbled from Lillie's lips as she eagerly canted her hips up into me for a more direct contact.

I groaned again as I forced my own hips down into Lillie's, my hands dropping to her arms to steady myself. "L-Lillie," I breathed out, my voice low and husky.

Lillie dropped her eyes from mine to the space between us, her forest green eyes focusing on my breasts. They were larger than her own, I knew, but that was it. I wasn't particularly proud of them; Lillie's were much nicer, in my opinion. They were smaller, yes, but they were the perfect size for me. They fit perfectly into my hand, and well-proportioned to her slightly taller frame than my own. A paler complexion than the rest of her - from her mother, no doubt, who was pale on even her best days - and her nipples were a pebbled, rich pink.

I watched Lillie lick her lips as she lifted her hands to cup my mounds, whimpering slightly as I felt her fingers dig into the soft flesh, and couldn't help but arch my back into the touch. She brushed her thumbs across my nipples as I had done earlier, and I cried softly as I felt a powerful jolt of arousal settle wetly between my thighs.

I certainly didn't expect Lillie to close her thumb and index finger around my aching nipples, pinching them lightly. I hissed aloud as I narrowed my eyes down at the girl, and the impish, almost cheeky grin that crept across her face.

"Was that good?"

I nodded, my tongue darting out to lick my lips. "Great. But, I am not nearly done with you yet." I dropped my head down to nuzzle Lillie's cheek, careful not to dislodge her grip on my breasts. She groaned into my ear as I rolled my hips forcefully into her, and I could vaguely imagine the look in her eyes as I whispered into her ear, "I want you so bad… Can I take you?"

Lillie let out a strained, almost pleading whimper at my words, clearly having no qualms with my request. She nodded her acceptance against my cheek, and I felt my belly cramp with anticipation and affection.

"Thank you." I whispered, dropping a wet, lingering kiss to the hollow of her neck.

"Moon," Lillie sighed as I moved my mouth further south, trailing a blazing trail of kisses down her throat, over her collarbone and down to her breasts. She reached around to tangle her fingers in my hair, tugging gently as I swirled my tongue around each of her nipples in turn, fulfilling my earlier promise to return to them. "Moon, please." She begged after a few moments, clearly growing impatient.

"Patience." I murmured, my lips twitching as I planted a final kiss to each of her nipples. I shifted slightly, moving my head lower and lower, pursing my lips to press kisses at random parts of her abdomen. After what seemed like hours, I finally reached Lillie's hips, and she lurched slightly as I slipped my fingers beneath the waistband of her white panties.

"Moon…" Lillie whined and lifted her hips, silently but clearly begging me to hurry up and get a move on. Despite her clear eagerness, she did stiffen slightly when to began to drag the fabric down her thighs and her legs. I assumed that she had never been this bare with another person before - except for maybe her mother - and there was a brief moment of panic as it occurred to her that  _this was it_ , or worse yet, that I wouldn't like what I saw. But as her panties cleared her feet and my eyes slid back towards my goal, I couldn't help but let out a breathy,

" _Oh, Lillie_ …"

Lillie lay there, completely and totally laid bare before me, nothing but a heavy blush coloring her otherwise pale skin as my eyes raked over her most private area, drinking up the sight of her. It was as if I couldn't control myself, my hands seeming to move on their own to run up Lillie's legs, my thumbs caressing the back of her knees. I knew Lillie could feel my eyes on her, hungry and wanting, but she couldn't tear her embarrassed gaze away from the ceiling, even as my hands slipped higher and higher up her thighs until my fingers combed through soft, golden hair.

Lillie's eyes snapped shut and she threw her head back into the blankets as my finger slipped through her folds for the first time. She moaned softly, her entire body trembling at my slow, tentative touch, and she eventually fisted her hands into the sheets as my touch grew more confident and assured.

"Yes… Moon, yes." Lillie murmured encouragingly, her hips rolling forward hungrily, as my finger slid higher to press firm circles against her velvety flesh. I knew vaguely what to do, as the motion and pressure would be similar to how I would touch myself, and even as Lillie writhed and moaned under my hand, I couldn't help but marvel at how compatible the two of us were; how Lillie seemed to know exactly how to move against me and how I seemed to know how to touch her  _just right_.

Her hips fell into a steady, languid rhythm against my hands as I rubbed small, firm circles against her, each swipe of my fingers against her sodden folds seeming to affect her in the best possible ways. It was a perfect, exquisite form of torture, and I enjoyed every moment of it.

But I wanted more.

Slowly, I lowered my head and withdrew my finger, replacing it with my tongue. Lillie groaned loudly, lifting her head up to peer down at me, stroking and slipping my tongue eagerly against her, inside her, and all around her. The touch would be different, I knew, but I wanted to  _taste_  her, I wanted to do everything to her.

"Oh, Moon." Lillie mewled, rolling her hips eagerly into my mouth.

Her green eyes held mine captive as her soft cries filled the room, growing more and more desperate. She whined and hissed, her hips pushing aggressively up, but she refused to break eye contact with me between her legs. When the indecent, shameful sounds grew so loud that I couldn't be certain Lillie could contain them any more, I quickly replaced my tongue with my fingers and moved up to capture Lillie's mouth in a deep, probing kiss so I could swallow her cries.

Lillie shuddered as my tongue slid boldly between her lips; I could still taste her arousal, and I knew she could as well, but the hungry growl that reverberated from deep within her chest threw out any doubt in my mind that she cared at all.

The cries and moans spilling from Lillie's lips grew louder and more desperate as my fingers slid through her flesh, and she rocked her hips frantically as she reached around to wrap around my shoulders. She was almost there, I knew it, and when I felt her nails bite down on the bare skin of my back, I knew I had to change my approach.

I moved my thumb down to press against the very top of Lillie's center, and eased my middle finger down to push against her opening, my finger moving almost teasingly against her flesh, working in a series of thrusts that matched the almost desperate rocking of her hips. Lillie's body shuddered and writhed in reaction to the hungry groan that leaked from my mouth into hers, and she lifted her legs to hook them around my waist. It was all I could do to keep her stifled cries for myself alone.

Finally, after what seemed to me like hours, I felt Lillie's body - which had been wound so tight it felt like it would snap - shudder with her climax. Her hands scrabbled across the blankets as each of my thrusts stroking the fire in her body, each plunge and retreat of my fingers drawing out the feeling of release. Her inner walls clenched tightly around my finger as I slowly softened my strokes, easing my friend through her orgasm. Her eyes, slightly unfocused at first, slowly rolled around and found mine, her lips twitching into a shaky, tired smile.

I returned it, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss against the corner or her mouth. I gently withdrew my fingers, taking a moment to drag my palm across the moistened curls of her hair, and kissed her gently.

"I love you."

My confession was soft, the words floating above our heads like the gentlest of ideas, but Lillie's eyes widened all the same as if I had shouted them from across the entire island. She grinned wider, reaching up to cradle my face in her hands as she replied, "I love you, too."

She giggled as a fresh wave of heat bloomed across my cheeks, and I averted my eyes. "Yea, well… you're amazing."

A slow, almost wicked smile crept across Lillie's face as she rolled her hips up flipping us over so that she could swing her leg over and straddle me. She smirked at my surprise and muttered, "Well, up until now I think we've established how amazing  _you_ are…" She sent a significant look my way, and I blushed harder. She reached up and palmed my breasts with her hands possessively. "But I haven't done anything to prove how amazing I can be." She narrowed her eyes at me, her smirk widening as my abdomen clenched with anticipation.

Slowly carefully, Lillie shifted her position so she could slip her hands down my body to remove my shorts. I offered absolutely no resistance, even going so far as to assist her with fumbling, shaky fingers, my eyes never leaving Lillie's.

"I want to show you. Do you want me to?"

"Yes." I breathed, my voice almost cracking with want - with  _need_. "Now. Please. Lillie, I can't wait anymore."

Nodding and placing a chaste, almost feathery kiss against my lips, Lillie moved down to finish removing my panties. I heard her whimper as I was revealed to her, and inwardly I was pleased that I had the forethought to groom myself during my morning routine. And as I felt the thin fabric of my underwear clear my feet and tossed aside, the soft " _Incredible."_  that fell from Lillie's lips mad all the effort seem worth it. Her hands cupped my thighs, gently pulling my legs apart as her thumbs rubbing small circles on my bare skin. I watched as her eyes raked over my dark curls hungrily, taking in every bit of my most sensitive area.

I hummed softly at the expression on her face - intense and focused, my body fidgeting on its own as she stared at me. I felt self-conscious, of course, but I was also unwilling to hide myself from her. I bit my lip, watching as Lillie swallowed, her hands slowly moving down my thighs to my center. We seemed to lay there for minutes, hours even, waiting for Lillie to make her move, and when she finally did by slipping a single finger between my sodden lips, I felt my entire body tense and a loud whine spill from my throat.

Lillie's heavy sigh filled my ears at the sound I inadvertently made, and again her finger eased through my flesh. My folds seemed to melt around her finger, wrapping around it and caressing it as much as she was caressing me. It was at the same time similar and entirely different from touching myself, and I quickly found myself becoming addicted to the sensation of LIllie's fingers gliding through my skin.

"You feel so good." Lillie murmured softly, rubbing small circles against me in much the same way I had done to her moments ago.

"You -  _Hnng_ ," I whimpered, my head falling back on the bed as she thrust into me again, this time adding more force into the action. "You,  _hah_ , you feel good, too."

"Moon." Lillie smiled widely as she lowered herself onto her stomach between my legs. I barely had time to prepare myself as she licked her lips, then dipped her head down to press her mouth against my center, letting her tongue peek through her lips to thrust into the hot, quivering flesh that awaited her. A low, rumbling groan crept up from my chest as Lillie tasted me, and I bucked my hips against her as she eagerly painted a slow, broad lick through my crevice to the very top.

"Oh, Lillie!" I whined, jerking underneath her as I bleated her name. My hands instinctively travelled down to wind my fingers through her long, blonde hair. I knew my end was coming soon, with how wet I was and how my thighs trembled in exertion, but I was still determined to make it last as long as possible. "Don't stop!"

Every swipe of Lillie's tongue caused me to buck my hips more and more aggressively, my hands tugging and pulling at her hair as I not-so-subtly directed her face to where felt good. She was all too happy to oblige, and she repeatedly licked and sucked and nibbled, whimpering in time with my pleased moans and whines.

Eventually, as I knew it would happen, my cries grew loud enough to be heard outside my room, and as quickly as she could Lillie replaced her tongue with her fingers, shimmying up the length of my body to swallow my cries, just as I had done to her.

"It's okay, Moon," Lillie whispered as she peppered my mouth with kisses. "It's okay - I've got you. Just let go."

I peered at her through hazy eyes just long enough to catch her stare, and then I felt myself come undone. My hands clenched, fingers digging into her scalp as I came, calling out Lillie's name in a low keen as loudly as I dared as I felt my orgasm rip through my body with a tremendous shudder.

Lillie continued to smother my lips, face and neck with kisses, her fingers gently easing my from climax, until I finally released her hair and wrapped my arms tightly around her narrow shoulders. She accepted the simple, yet sweet embrace, shifting her position so that she lay beside me on the bed.

"I love you." She whispered, the typical tremulous tone that always seemed to be present when talking with her nowhere to be found.

I smiled tiredly in return, lifting up her arm to drape it across my shoulders. "I know."

Lillie grinned, watching me for a long moment. She finally pursed her lips and whispered, "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me," she repeated. "When I leave Alola again. I'm going to Unova in a couple weeks to finish the gym circuit there."

I frowned, "I can't just leave, Lillie. I'm the Regional Champion."

It was a legitimate excuse, but Lillie remained steadfast, reaching over with her free hand to grip my own. "Even Champions deserve some time off. The Kahunas can watch the Islands for a while. Even Hau can help them. Come with me, please. I want you with me."

I paused, considering that. Truthfully, I  _did_  want to go with her. I hadn't taken any time off since I became Champion of Alola all those years ago, what with the whole debacle with subduing the Ultra Beasts, and then the international alert with Nick Sawyer in Shinnoh and the potential issues that needed to be mitigated from that… not to mention the day to day tasks being Champion needed to take care of. Between that, and daily life...

I needed a vacation.

"Okay." I finally said. "I'll go with you to Unova."

Lillie blinked. Twice. "R-really?" She breathed, as though she couldn't believe I actually agreed.

"Yea," I smiled. "Your right. Hau and the Kahunas can take care of things for a while. They've been telling me to take time off anyway. I'd like to go with you. I'd like to check up on Ree and her family in Unova, as well, since we're going to be there anyway. It would also be nice to formally meet the gym leaders there. And maybe it would be a good idea to get ideas for gyms, since Kukui and Hala mentioned wanting to finally make gyms part of the Island Trials. It would also be a good idea to check up on the import and export procedures for -"

"Moon," Lillie cut me off, her hand gently cupping around my mouth. Slowly, she let go, her fingers lingering on my lips. "Vacation means no work. We can do things together. Run the gym circuit... visit Ree and see the sights. That kind of thing. Work can come later."

I smiled sheepishly at the chastising tone in Lillie's voice, and nodded. "Right. I just… haven't been on vacation in a long time. And, um, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't know what to do."

Lillie leaned in close and pressed a soft kiss on my lips; once which I gladly reciprocated. When we parted she snuggled in close to me. "Just stay with me, and that will be enough. Okay?"

"Okay." I said, settling into the bed with my arms wrapped around Lillie. "Sounds like a plan."

We lay there in comfortable silence for a long time, simply basking in the warmth of the evening and the sounds of Pikipeks in the trees and the occasional Rattatas scampering by outside. Seconds, or minutes, later, I finally heard soft breathing from Lillie, and I smiled as I held her closer.

"Welcome back, Lillie." I murmured, finally allowing my eyes to shut and succumbing to sleep.

0 - 0 - 0

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading.
> 
> BTW, I'll give digital cookies to anybody who can pick out the outside reference in this story.
> 
> ***Will work for glomps***


End file.
